Totally Ordinary!
by MidniteHearts
Summary: Ever wanted to know what the Spies would be like if their lives were just as normal as everyone else's? Dealing with everyday problems? Come read and find out!
1. Getting Ready

**MidniteHearts: If some of you don't know, Totally Spies is my favorite show of all time. And I've always wanted to know what it would be like if the Spies were just ordinary teens, so here you go! Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

In the house of the Harpers', in Beverly Hills the morning sun shone through every glass window, brightening the inside. Someone walking through the house stopped in front of Sam's door. The person knocked.

"Hey Sam wake up. It's time for school."

The person waited for a moment before the door made a clicking sound and then opened. There, Sam stood in the doorway, dressed in a tan cabby hat with beads, a green sleeveless blouse, tan pants with beads on the side and sandals on her feet.

"I was already awake. Just catching up on some reading," Sam said, holding up a book. "How come you're not dressed yet, Melanie?"

"Seniors start an hour later than you Juniors," she said.

It was August so a brand new school year was starting. Sam was already seventeen and beginning the 11th grade. And so were Clover and Alex. Sam's older sister Melanie, by two years was starting the 12 th grade. And their much older sister, Sarah who was twenty-four was starting her last year of college.

"Do you want a ride to school or are you going to take the bus?" Melanie asked Sam as they walked into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I think I'll ride the bus," Sam said, her green eyes sparkling.

Sam had beautiful wavy red orange hair, and emerald green eyes. Her features came from her father. While Melanie had gotten her light brown hair and water blue eyes from their mother. The same went for Sarah, but her brown hair was now dyed a happy blond and since she had poor eyesight, her blue eyes were covered with brown contact lens.

"Do you want me to pick you up from school?" Melanie asked as she watched Sam grab half a bagel and spread strawberry apple jam on it.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably call you. See ya later, Mel."

"Bye, Sam."

xxxxxxx

"Over here, Alex. Kick me the ball!" yelled Alex's ten-year old sister, Katie who was on the verge of wining the soccer game. It was Alex and Katie against their next door neighbors nine-year old Cynthia and her sixteen-year old sister Amy.

Alex gave a powerful kick to Katie who kicked the ball between two trees that served as their goal.

"Alright, we won," Alex said,giving Katie a high-five.

"Wow, you guys are good," Amy said. She checked the time. "Well we've gotta go. School's starting soon. Come on Cindy."

Cynthia followed her sister home as they waved good-bye to Katie and Alex. Suddenly Alex and Katie's dad, Nate stepped into the backyard to find both of his daughters wearing soccer uniforms and partially covered in dirt.

They looked almost like their deceased mother. Katie and Alex both had dark hair Alex's was shorter than Katie's, and they both had light brown eyes.

"What do you girls think you're doing? You have school today," Nate half-yelled.

"Sorry, Dad," Alex apologized as she and Katie walked into the house, followed their father.

"Go upstairs and change you two." Nate pinched the bridge of his nose. Who knew that raising two girls would be so hard? "I don't even think you two have enough time to take a shower."

Alex and Katie obeyed their father's wishes as they ran upstairs to get ready.

xxxxxx

"Clover! Clover get up right now!" yelled her mother from the outside of her bedroom. "You're going to be late for school." Her mother, Stella banged on the door which instantly woke Clover.

"Okay, I'm awake, Mom. Just stop yelling!"

"Well hurry up or you'll be walking because I'm leaving for work right now."

Clover hurried and got out of bed. She went to her walk-in closet and skimmed through her choice of clothes. Everything was glamorous and fabulous. She looked settled on a blue jean jacket,a pink tank top, a long white pleated skirt and white sandals.

Clover then grabbed her pink handbag and left for school.


	2. Only the First Day

Chapter 2: Only the first Day

The girls all met up at school giving each other hugs and smiles.

"So what are we going to do after school?" Alex asked.

"How about shopping?" Clover suggested.

"Totally," Sam agreed. "We could use another wardrobe update."

"Then shopping it is," Clover declared.

The bell had rung and all three girls headed to class.

xxxxxx

An hour later,1st period ended and Sam, Clover, Alex were all at their lockers which were right next to each other. Melanie was also there, but her locker was on a different hallway. As the girls were talking that's when Mandy and her friends showed up.

"Hello there losers," she said, then added, "except you, Mel."

"What do you want, Mandy?" Clover said with disgust.

Before answering, Mandy let out one of her annoying laughs. "I just came to tell you four that I'm having a pool party tomorrow night. Only the cool kids are invited." She handed Melanie a pink card. "Here you go Mel."

"What about us?" Alex asked.

"You don't get one," said one of Mandy's friends, Dominique. She was the one with the short hair.

"So why couldn't you have done this when Melanie was by herself?" Sam questioned.

"I just wanted to see the look of jealousy and hatred on you ugly faces," Mandy explained.

"How come Melanie gets one and we don't?" Alex asked.

"Because she isn't as geeky as you three," Mandy answered.

"What about my friends, Lydia and Marie?" Melanie asked,wanting to get a say.

"They have one too," Katelyn answered, another one of Mandy's friends.

"Well we've gotta go," Mandy declared. "Come on ladies, we've got French."

Mandy, Katelyn, and Dominic all dispersed from the hallway, leaving Sam, Clover and Alex steaming with fury.

"Here." Melanie handed Sam the card.

"You don't want to go?" Sam asked.

"No way. I'd rather be elsewhere if someone's gonna diss my little sister and her friends."

"Aawww, thanks Melanie," Sam said, giving her sister a hug then let go.

"I'll ask Lydia and Marie to give you guys theirs, since I know they're not going to go."

"Thanks, Melanie," Clover said with stars in her eyes

"No problem," she said. "Well I've gotta go. Bye," she said, walking away.

xxxxx

School had finally ended and Melanie was waiting for her friends. Melanie had said in text message about Mandy's party and how she didn't want to go. Two minutes later, both Lydia and Marie texted back, saying that they would be more than happy to give up their invitation.

But the only reason Melanie was staying late after school was because, she wanted to wait for Marie and Lydia while they finished showing new people around.

Minutes later, both girls appeared.

"Have you been waiting long, Mel?" Lydia asked.

Melanie shrugged. "Not really. A couple minutes maybe."

"Sorry," Marie apologized. "But you know how new kids are."

"It's okay," said Melanie.

All three girls headed out the building.

"Wanna catch a ride home?" Marie offered.

"Might as well," Melanie said. "I left Sam and her friends use my car to go out when school was over."

While they were on the subject of cars, Lydia from out of nowhere said, "I can't wait until you get your license back, Marie." She sounded annoyed.

"Why? What happened?" Melanie asked.

"My mom says I won't get my license back until I straighten out my act," Marie partly explained.

"Such as..." Melanie trailed off slowly, hoping Marie would fill in the blanks.

"Such as helping around the house, and taking a date break."

Lydia and Melanie both gasped. "No boys?!"

Marie slowly shook her head. "She thinks boys are my main priority."

"Well just think about it," Lydia said as they reached her car. "It could be worse.

Marie sighed. "Tell me about it."

**MidniteHearts: I hope you liked that chapter! Stay tuned, there's more to come.**


	3. Parties, Punishments, and Books! Oh my!

Chapter 3: Parties, Punishments, and Books! Oh My!

The following night, the day of Mandy's party, Sam, Clover, and Alex were all getting ready. Sam was up in her room, blasting loud rock music, trying to figure out what bathing suit to wear.

Melanie and their mother, Gabby were downstairs finishing dinner. Melanie was collecting dish ware while Gabby was preparing the water.

"So," Gabby began. "I heard that you let Sam go to a party that you were invited to. By some girl named, Mandy."

"Yeah," said Melanie. "Even though they don't like each other," she muttered quietly under her breath.

"What was that, honey?"

"Oh, nothing." She stacked the dishes in the sink. "I'm going to go check on Sam."

Melanie headed upstairs to her sister's room. She loudly knocked. The music was turned down and then opened to reveal Sam wearing a green bikini top with blue dots and a pair of shorts.

"You're sure ready for a fun night," said Melanie.

"Yup." Sam embraced her sister. "Thanks again, Mel. You're the best."

Melanie smiled. "You're welcome." They let go. "Now go have some fun."

Sam smiled as well. "Sure thing."

xxxxx

Minutes later, Clover, Alex and Sam all arrived at Mandy's party. They traveled to the backyard to see crowds of people, inflatable furniture, a pool, fake palm trees and different colored lanterns.

"This is so cool!" Clover exclaimed.

"Totally," Alex added.

The girls strolled toward the snack bar, helping themselves to all kinds of food.

"You're sister is the best," Clover said.

"Yeah, and so are her friends," Alex put in.

Sam was beaming. "Well you know how she is. If I don't go, she won't go."

Just as the girls were enjoying their evening, up came Mandy and her friends ruining it all.

"What are you three doing here?" Mandy asked sternly. "And where the hell is Mel? I invited her."

Clover stepped through Sam and Alex and said, "Mel gave hers to Sam and her friends gave them to us."

"Well that was dumb," said Dominic. "They know we don't like you."

"Oh well," Clover stated, smirking.

Mandy frowned. "We'll let you stay here as long as you don't geek-up the place," she said. Then she walked away with Dominic and Katelyn.

Sam, Alex, and Clover all giggled.

"Well I'm getting something to drink," Alex announced.

She moved a few inches away, reaching for an empty red cup at the same time someone else did. She looked up to see a boy with blond hair, pale skin and green eyes.

"Oh, sorry," they both said in unison. They smiled, looking away.

"You can take it," Alex offered.

"No you," said the boy. "You were here first."

"But you grabbed it," Alex insisted. "You have it."

Instead of trying to offer it to Alex again, he found another vacant red cup.

"Here," he said, pushing it to her.

"Thanks," she said.

Alex studied his features. He had a small stubs of hair on his chin. Not to mention he had one of his eyebrows pierced. He looked much older than her. But then again, maybe he wasn't. She figured the real answer when she saw him pour beer into his cup.

"You got a name?" he asked.

Alex, who at the time was sipping on fruit punch, removed the rim of the cup from her lips, said, "Alex."

He smiled. "I like that name. Mines Avery."

"Cool. So what school do you go to?"

"Actually I'm out of school," Avery said.

"Really? How old are you?"

"Nineteen. What about you?"

She muttered something so low, Avery asked, "what did you say?"

"I said I'm seventeen."

"Wow," he said. "You don't look seventeen. I thought you might be a little bit older."

She smiled at that.

"So," she said. "If you don't go to Beverly Hills high, then--" but she was interrupted when Avery said, "actually my cousin goes to Beverly Hills, so he invited me."

Suddenly Avery noticed what he'd done. "My bad. Sorry. I didn't mean to cut you off."

"That's okay," Alex said dismissively.

"So do you get good grades?" Avery wanted to know.

Alex shrugged, taking another sip of fruit punch then said, "sometimes. I'm really good in sports though."

Avery chuckled. "I bet you could kick my ass in soccer."

Alex was astounded. "You like soccer?"

"Totally!"

She smiled. "Me too. I played with my little sister just yesterday morning."

"Cool. Maybe you'll play with me sometime."

"Yeah, maybe."

Just as Alex was enjoying her conversation with Avery, the only cutest boy she's seen at the party, that's when Clover pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded.

"This party totally blows. It's completely lame," Clover said. "There's no good food, no good music, and certainly no good boys!"

Alex released her arm. "Well for your information I was just talking to someone."

She turned around only to see him gone. But what he left behind was his cell phone number written on a napkin. Alex secretly tucked it away in her fist. With a fake smile she turned back around and said, "You're right, Clov. This party totally sucks. Let's hit the movies."

xxxxx

Two hours after the movies ended, Sam dropped Clover off at her house. As she bid her two friends farewell, she unlocked the door only to find her parents on the other side.

"Clover, where have you been?" demanded her mother. "You were suppose to be home hours ago!"

With her eyes wide, her mouth open, Clover was dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going out?" asked her father, Steven.

"I was only with Alex and Sam," Clover protested.

The three made their way to the living room. Stella crossed her legs, then her arms.

"We don't mind that you were with your friends, but the fact that you didn't call us is the problem," said Stella.

"We were really worried," Steven added.

"I'm sorry," Clover replied. "Besides it's only the second day of school, it's not like I have homework or anything."

"That's not the point," Steven said. Then he groaned. "Just go to your room."

Clover obeyed, not bothering to speak another word.

xxxxx

Days later the weekend finally arrived and Clover was still on punishment, Alex pondered on whether to call Avery and did a few times while Sam pretty much stayed neutral. No boys. No trouble.

"I'm heading to the library," Sam announced Sunday morning as she headed down the stairs past her mother. Then she spotted her sister in the kitchen, sitting at the island and looking through the newspaper.

"What's Mel doing?" Sam asked to no one in particular.

"She's looking for a new job," answered her mother.

"What about the one she has now?" Sam questioned.

"She says it doesn't pay well and that she works late hours," Gabby said. She looked toward her second eldest daughter. "Melanie, you think you can pick Sam up from the library in a few hours?"

Still flipping through the paper, Melanie waved her hand dismissively and nodded her head.

Gabby looked at Sam. "That means yes. See ya later."

"Bye Mom. Bye Mel."

Once again Melanie waved her hand.

xxxx

Sam slowly scrolled through the various titles of books, until she found what she desired. She grabbed the spine just as someone else did.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you," said a light male voice.

Sam turned to see a boy with soft dark hair and dark eyes with freckles on his face.

"Um, did you want this?" he asked.

Sam was a bit lost in thought, but finally snapped to it.

"Yeah, but you can take it. I'm sure the library has another copy," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" said the boy.

"Yeah."

The boy noticed most of the books in Sam's hands.

"I see you like philosophy," pointed out.

"Yeah. I just adore it. It's fascinating," she said.

The boy smiled the extended his hand. "Ian Davidson."

Sam delightfully shook it. "Sam Harper."

Ian raised a confused eyebrow.

"It's short for Samantha," she explained. "So are you heading for the checkout desk?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

So both Sam and Ian headed to the desk, checking out their desired items and leaving the library in separate directions.


	4. The Good, The Bad, & the Sometimes Okay

Chapter 4: The Good, The Bad & the Sometimes Okay

"Did you find another job yet, Mel?" Gabby asked that following Monday morning.

Sam was still sleeping, so it was just Melanie and Gabby enjoying a hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon and orange juice.

"Yeah," she said, sliding the newspaper she had from yesterday across the island to her mother.

The job she wanted was circled with a thick red marker. It read, _Catering. Help wanted._

"So is that what you want to do?" she asked.

Melanie nodded her head, and with a mouthful of pancakes and eggs, she said, "Hmm-mm."

"So how's your novel going?" Gabby asked, changing the subject.

She wasn't too keen on the fact that Melanie wanted to serve other people instead of serving herself. She always hoped that she would soon become a famous novelist, have a real career. Everyday she was cooped up at her computer posting her latest work. But here she was wanting to serve out food?

Melanie saw the look that her mother gave her.

"It's only for a little while. And who knows. Maybe I won't like it."

Gabby didn't say anything. Instead she took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. "Well go wake your sister. It's almost time for school."

Melanie obeyed, rising from her stool and heading upstairs.

xxxxx

_Hey, this is Avery. Sorry I'm not answering the phone. Leave a quick message. Later!_

That was the hundredth time Alex called Avery and he still didn't answer his phone. But she couldn't think about him when she had to get ready for school. Just as she was about to slip on her shoes, that's when her cell phone rang. She quickly answered.

"Hey did someone call from this number?" said a male voice, then repeated the number.

"Um, yeah," Alex said. "Is this Avery?"

"Depends," said the voice.

Alex was a bit confused. Either it was him or it wasn't. But just to play it on the safe side, Alex said, "Sorry, maybe I got the wrong number."

"No, wait! This is Avery," he said.

Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"I was only messin' with ya!" he declared. "So what's up?"

"Noting really," she replied. "Just getting ready for school."

"Oh really? You plan on having a good day?"

"She sighed. "Hopefully."

"You can tell me all about it when you get back," Avery offered.

Alex smiled. "Okay."

"Hmm. Well I should let you go," Avery announced.

"Okay. Later!"

"Bye Alex."

_Alex._ For some reason it sounded cute when he said it.

xxxxx

Once again as always the girls met up to talk about Saturday night's party.

"That party totally stunk," Clover said. "And I got in trouble for it."

With annoyance in her voice, Sam said, "We know already, get over it!"

"I can't!" Clover whined.

"Well I had fun," Alex stated.

"Of course you did," Clover shot back bitterly. "You were talking with some cute guy, when I couldn't find one all night."

Sam tapped a finger to her chin. "I remember that too."

"So what's his name?" Clover asked as she opened her locker, removing her books and then closing the metal door.

"Avery," Alex answered.

"Does he go here?" Sam asked.

"Not really," replied Alex.

Alex was beginning to feel nervous. How would her friends feel if they knew she was associating herself with someone who didn't even attend high school anymore?

"So then where?" Clover put in.

But before Alex could make up some wacky excuse, the bell rung and it was time for class.

xxxxx

"Andy Carter. Rebecca Daily. Melanie Harper. Wesley Johnson..." the teacher called out as the students answered their names. Well all except one.

"Wesley Johnson," the teacher repeated. He scanned the classroom. "Where's Wes?"

"He's probably skipping," said one student.

"Like always," muttered another.

The teacher groaned. He pointed into the crowd of students, landing on Melanie. "Mel, will you go and find that trouble-maker, please?"

"Yes sir."

xxxxx

Melanie searched up and sown the schoolyard, and still no luck.

_Damn it_, she thought. _Why does he always do this? If he would just sit his little ass down, I wouldn't be doing this everyday._

Melanie and Wes didn't get off on such friendly terms. They pretty much dislike each other ever since Wes insulted her on one of Melanie's outfits, and she caught an attitude real quick.

Mel was always pestering him and Wes was always annoyed.

She finally found him with three boys. His friends.

"Hey," Melanie said as she approached.

"What!" Wes answered. He was busy smoking a cigarette. To Mel those were cancer sticks.

"The teacher wants you in class," she replied.

"So? Being in there's a waste of time. He knows I never come to class," he said.

"And he knows how often he sends me. Don't you think that's a waste of my time?" Melanie crossed her arms. "Now get your ass to class!"

"Why don't you get out of here," he said sternly. "Teacher's pet," he added.

"I am not!" she shot back.

Wes smirked. "Then prove it. Go back to class and tell that teacher that you couldn't find me."

"And what if I don't?" she challenged.

"It's pretty much not optional." Then he had this dark look in his eyes, as if he were plotting something. Melanie knew he liked to play hardball.

She slowly turned around and walked back to class.

**MidniteHearts: Okay so that was it for the 4th chapter. There's more to come, so R&R!**


End file.
